1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to dessert makers including gel canisters that can be placed in a freezer and subsequently used in the dessert makers.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Various types of ice cream and dessert makers have been designed primarily for use in the home. One type of ice cream maker includes a removable canister for cooling the ice cream mix as it is agitated by a mixing device. The canister defines a receptacle for the ice cream mix. The walls of the canister contain a material that is chilled in a freezer prior to use. The material can be a refreezable gel or other suitable substance.